


Doing what you're not supposed to

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Merlin likes to watch.





	

He finds it hard not to stare, even though he's so certain he's not supposed to. Arthur's sitting by the weights watching Percival lift the heaviest of them until Arthur tries it too.

Merlin has no time to watch Percival, that's Gwaine's department; his eyes are fixed on Arthur.

Why does Arthur wear that sleeveless shirt and those muscles...

"Merlin, you need to pay attention," his manager tells him when another patron stops by the desk to pick up a towel.

"Right, sorry," Merlin says handing the man a fresh one.

Then he's back to satisfying his hunger for Arthur.


End file.
